Total Drama Superstars
by ConnerKent
Summary: The original twenty-two contestants come back to Camp Wawanakwa; while being joined by two new players; two of my own creation, Abel Hart and Jazz Marston. Who may have secrets hidden within them that're just itching to come out. Conner's note: Hey guys; Conner here, and I wanted to say, please read on and review the story. Feedback would be a great help in future chapters! - CK


"Hello world! I'm everyone's favorite host, Chris McLean and today is the day everyone all over the globe has been waiting for… The between season season of… **TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! **This is now formally dubbed **Total Drama Superstars!**

"Now, let's get this rolling with the arrival of some contestants! Ah, here comes the first boat of many." The boat pulls up to the dock of shame and out steps a young blond man with a cowboy hat and a large grin on his face "Geoff! Welcome back to the island." The blond laughs a bit "I'm glad to be back man. I'm hoping that I'll go home with even more awesome memories, and even some cash." And Chris laughs a bit, "Ha-ha, probably not. Well, you did finish sixth last season and that's pretty good. Oh, here comes another boat", as he speaks Geoff moves over to the edge of the dock of shame and stands alone. The second boat pulls up and out steps the teal and black haired girl with a "cheery" disposition. "Gwen, welcome back to the island. You finished second last season, and it was…. Interesting to say the least, but here you are once again.", Gwen walks by Chris with an evil glare and then stomps to the edge of the dock of shame, standing next to Geoff. A third boat begins to pull up as Chris looks over, "Third boat has a former final six contestant from last season." After Chris finishes his sentence out steps the green mo-hawked delinquent by the name of Duncan. Duncan looks around and then stares at Chris, "Don't say a word dickhead, I'm only here because the contract I signed forces me to be here.", he walks over to the edge of the dock and stands next to Gwen who stares at him for a second and then at the ground. Chris sits there in shock for a second "…Rude. Anyway, boat number four!", he looks out to the lake and he sees a fleet of crappy, beat-down, barely working boats on their way to the dock. The first boat that appears is carrying Eva, then the other contestants appear in this order, Tyler, LeShawna, DJ, Bridgette, Trent, Beth, Heather, Noah, Izzy, Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Owen, Lindsay, Harold, and Courtney.

"Alright! Now, finally, every contestant is here once again. Eva, welcome back… For the third time.", the large female stared at Chris and she growls at him, so Chris quickly moves down the line before he gets hurt. "Tyler, still as "fit" as always, going to fail as hard as last season?", the wannabe jock gets frustrated quickly and says "I've been working out real hard dude! I'm going to finals, just you wait.", Chris continues and laughs loudly, "Sure man. LeShawna, welcome back, after you got voted off by your peers.", the sassy girl says "Nuh-uh, they accidentally voted me off, and evidently so did a PARROT!", Chris speaks while trying to hold back a laugh "I don't know anything about that. Blame them, not me. DJ, still got bunny with you?", DJ smiles a bit and pets his bunny, "Yes I do.", Chris laughs a bit, "Good luck with that. Bridgette, are you going to vomit all over again?", Bridgette looks down in shame and rubs her neck a bit. "Anyway, Trent, Mr. Music, how's Heather treating you?", Trent sighs a bit and then looks down the line towards Gwen, "It didn't mean anything, I was tricked into it.", Chris nods a bit "Suuuuuure, whatever let's you sleep at night. Beth, still got that whacked out cursed idol that screwed over your chances of winning last season, any thoughts?", the young nerdy girl lifts her finger to retort, Chris cuts her off before she speaks, "Yeah, don't care. Heatherrr. Nice hair!" he walks away before the Queen Bee could speak, he wouldn't hear her anyway over his loud laughing. "Noah, or Mr. Team Spirit is back, and looks as "determined" as ever.", Noah looks at him and then looks back down at his book. "Izzy, are you sure nothing is going to… Occur with the RCMP again?" the hyped up loon started jumping up and down, "No, I'm pretty sure that the RCMP doesn't want the Izz anymore. I think…" Chris stands there for a second and shakes his head continuing on his introductions, "That's really… reassuring. Ezekiel, the ladies man." He starts to laugh hard as Ezekiel looks down and shakes his head, "Quit mocking me for my past mistakes, eh." Chris continues to laugh, "Sadie and Katie, two bodies and one mind. Great...", the two jump up and down and squeal a bit, "We're so, like, super happy to be back!", Chris fakes a smile and scoots down the line, "Oh, yes, we're so happy you're back as well. Justin, are you going to speak more than… What was it, twice?", Justin opens his mouth to speak and Chris walks away "Yeah, don't really care.", the next in line is the previous winner Owen. "Owen, there is the BIG winner, sorry about the money though dude.", "It's not a problem Chris, hug it out?" the gigantic guy opens up his arms, as Chris shakes his head, "Nononononono, no thanks man.", next in line is Lindsay, "Lindsay, did you read any books over the break?" as Lindsay shakes her head, "I read a few magazines though, I was totally in one, I don't remember which one. I was in one though, don't doubt it!", Chris nods "I was in a lot too.", Lindsay thinks for a second, "I don't remember anything about you, I saw Owen a few times." He glares at Lindsay for a second, "No speaking for the rest of the episode", next Harold, "Harold, is Courtney still trying to kill you?", Harold starts to speak, "Well-" until Courtney chimes in "I'm going to break your fucking neck you little twerp!", Chris laughs a bit and looks at the camera, "Well, the crew is just as, if not more, insane then last time. Will they grow worse? Will Courtney break Harold to bits? Will I ever get off this island? Find out when we come back **TO TOTAL! DRAMA! SUPERSTARS!"**

Welcome back to **TOTAL DRAMA SUPSERSTARS!** Now, we've all seen the cast members return, but, it's time for one last boat to dock!" as he speaks to the world a mildly better boat then the returning contestants received pulls up to the dock. "Alright, come on out!", when he says this a young man steps out into the open, and stands on the railing of the boat. The male has a very dark tan and his hair is a dark black with red streaks in it that reaches down to his mid-back. He is wearing a black fedora with pinstripes on it. He also has two lip piercings, one on the left of his bottom lip and one on the right of his bottom lip, which compliments his cleanly shaven face. He is wearing a red hoodie with "Bite Me" on it and black jeans with black shoes. He also seems to be wearing a glow-stick necklace, which is shining nice and bright. The man smiles softly at his new companions and finally speaks up, "Good evening my fellow contestants. My name is Jazz Marston and it will be a pleasure to get to know you all.", as Chris laughs a bit, "Okay, and time for newbie number two, come on down to the Dock of Shame!" as he spoke a second male came out, looking around. This male had short white hair and his eyes were white apart from his pupils. He is wearing a grey beanie, a white tank top, and shorts that reach his shins, securely fastened with a studded belt, and he is wearing black and blue track shoes. This male quickly speaks up saying "It's going to be fun beating all of you. The name is Abel Hart, memorize it, 'cause soon I'll be wicked rich.", Chef then steps off the boat and throws a heavy suitcase on top of Abel and then kindly hands Jazz a large bass case as Jazz smiles, "Why thank you friend, I will carry this to ease your load.", as Jazz and Abel begin to walk towards the other contestants Chris stops them both, "Whoa there guys! Since you two are brand new to the game, Chef and I thought it would be funny if you two were the two captains. So, we won't have an opening challenge, just straight to team picking, Jazz, you first, 'cause you seem less annoying.", Abel says "That's not fair dude!" as Chris laughs "Don't care, Jazz, pick away.", as Jazz begins to survey the other contestants he smiles softly and says "Ah, Heather, that's my first choice.", the pompous contestant walks through the crowd and says "Finally, someone who recognizes talent.". Abel looks at the crowd, "Alright, my turn, and I pick Owen.", as the large man cheers "WOOHOO!" and runs to Abel, giving him a fierce bear hug. The team picking goes on for a while, but finally, the teams are picked. Jazz's team is Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Justin, Harold, Noah, and of course Jazz. Team Abel is Owen, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, and of course Abel. Chris takes a sip of his Pr. Flopper and looks at the camera, showing the label of the drink and gives a thumbs up, "Alright, enough product placement!" he throws the can over his shoulder and it hits a seagull with plastic rings around its neck and it falls into the water. "Alright, Jazz's team is now called All-Star, Team Abel is now All-Pro, seriously, don't forget.", Duncan slaps his knee and laughs loudly, "Hahaha, Dude, that's so lame.", Chris looks at him and then looks at the rest of the contestants, "Cabins are where they were last time, left will be girls and right will be boys. There are now more than one confessionals, cause I remember a few people bickering over them. Feel free to air your problems in there, but don't hold up any challenges, seriously, that's not cool.", Chef is standing in front of one of the four confessionals. "The two on the left are All-Pro the two on the right are All-Star, but enough about that. Time for the announcement of your first challenge! The first challenge will be heads-up competitions in seven different games, whether they are strength, endurance, smarts. I'm not one hundred percent sure what the seventh one is, Chef set that one up. But, each team needs to pick seven players and six to sit out. So, you have until tomorrow to decide and after you're "nice" and "relaxing" rests you'll compete. Alright, have fun.", Chris walks away laughing as Chef follows behind him. Jazz turns to his team and smiles, "I happily volunteer to be a contestant for our team. Any other volunteers?", Izzy starts jumping up and down, "Ohhh! Pick me! Pick me!", Jazz laughs a bit "Okay, Izzy as well, anyone else?", Eva steps forward and looks around, "I'll prove I'm here for a reason, maybe I won't get voted out… Twice…", Jazz claps once, "That's three out of seven, Courtney? How about you, your C.I.T experience could be useful here.", Courtney smiles and says "Finally, someone knows my C.I.T training is worth something, Duncan is competing then too.", Duncan stares at her, "No way princess. I'm not competing." Jazz looks at him, "Maybe you'll get to hurt someone, it could be a way to release some anger.", Duncan sighs a bit, "Fine, whatever.", Jazz looks around for a second, "Uhh… Okay. Heather and Noah, I'd like you two to compete as well, you both seem to be extremely useful as well.", Heather grimaces for a second, "Yeah, whatever.', and Noah nods, still reading his book. "Great! Seven all set, well, we might as well relax for a while, so… Uhh… Yeah, good job guys.", Jazz walks away from his group.

Confessional – Team All-Star

Jazz: "Awh, man, it's wicked to be here. It's going to be awesome to compete with everyone here."

Courtney: "Jazz seems to be a confident leader, but still, he picked Heather first… That's messed up. I'm the C.I.T here!"

Duncan: Fuck man…

Heather: Yeah… So, I'm not really a big fan of this team, and Jazz seems too nice… I don't trust him at all."

Abel looks at his group and he rubs the side of his head, "Yeah, okay. I'm competing. Owen, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Lindsay…. And… Tyler…", the leader speaks with uneasy-ness in his voice. Gwen looks at him, "I don't want to compete.", "I didn't ask if you wanted to compete sunshine, I'm telling you, you're competing.", Tyler looks around for a second, "I'm cool, I get to compete, I'm telling you, I'll rock this challenge!", the confident jock runs away from the group and Lindsay starts follow after him, "Wait! Taylor! Wait up!", Abel looks over at them, shakes his head and walks away from his team, "Yeah, do whatever you want, just don't get hurt.", Cody looks at his team, "He's kind of mean.", Trent says "Maybe he's just not used to team games? I'm sure it's nothing dude.", Owen itches his chin a bit, "I wonder who Jazz picked to compete…", Gwen sits there for a second, "That's a good question, and we'll find out eventually. Let's just go and sleep or something.", she walks away towards the confessionals.

Confessionals – Team All-Pro

Abel: "Gwen seems to be a problem, yeah, I'll change her, and I'll change her fast…"

Gwen: "Abel seems to be a male Heather, I don't like him at all."

Owen: "Abel doesn't seem so bad, he's just misunderstood… Yeah, that's it!"

Ezekiel: "I'm just glad I'm not competing, eh. I don't want to get anyone mad, Final three here I come!"

_In the male cabin._

Jazz is sitting on the bottom half of a bunk messing with his glow-stick necklace. Abel comes in and looks at him, "Bunk-mates?", Jazz shrugs, "Yeah, sure. You want top? I prefer sleeping on the bottom half.", Abel shrugs back, "Yeah, it doesn't matter to me dude.", he speaks as he jumps up to the top bunk. DJ walks in and goes to the bunks on the opposite side of Jazz and Abel's, he sets his bag down and sits down, "So, Jazz. Thanks for picking me for your team.", Jazz laughs a bit, "It was my pleasure, you seemed like one of the nicest contestants, so it was a goal for me to snag you before Abel acquired you.", DJ smiles a bit and lies in his bunk. Geoff walks in and looks at DJ, "It's cool if I bunk with you right?", DJ nods a bit, and Geoff sets his stuff up on the top bunk. "This is going to be just as wicked as last season, maybe I'll do better than final six. Maybe final five!", Duncan walks in and throws his bag at a wall, "Yeah, that's really aiming high. Look, it's cool to see some of you again, but this is going to suck. Courtney's making me compete, and I'm not a fan of it.", Geoff pats his back, "Dude, don't worry, you'll be fine, just relax.".

_In the female cabin_

Gwen is the first in so she sits in the same bunk as last time. LeShawna walks in and sits down opposite of her, "Gwen baby. Are you okay?", Gwen itches under her right eye, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't exactly like being on Abel's team, he's pretty… Arrogant.", LeShawna sighs a bit, "You're just going to have to deal with it, just like we already deal with Heather.", the girl LeShawna had just mentioned walks in, "Oh, great. You guys again.", Gwen looks at her, "Oh, joyous day, we have to deal with you.", Heather moves to a bunk and sets her bags down, "Let's just go to bed so we don't have to talk to each other.", LeShawna yawns, "Yeah, I agree with what she says, we're all tired anyway. Good night Gwen.", "Yeah… Good night."

_The next morning, Six AM_

The loud sound of an air horn blasts through the silence of the early morning. Abel springs up in bed and hits his head on the roof of the cabin, "Ugh! Motherfucker!", he looks over at Jazz who is already standing up, looking at his dull glow-stick necklace and cracking a new one. "Dude, how many of those did you bring?", Jazz smiles and replies, "Loads.". All of the contestants get dressed and walk out of their cabins as Chris sits in a lawn chair. "Okay, all the contestants are here, and I would like the fourteen chosen contestants to step forward…. Alright, cool, now Abel and Jazz, you guys are number one. Owen and Eva, number two. Gwen and Heather, three. Trent and Noah, four. Tyler and Izzy, five, Cody and Duncan, six. Lindsay and Courtney, seven. Alright, the matches are made, the rest of you except the ones, back in line!", the remaining contestants fall back into line and leave the two new competitors alone. "Okay, you guys are first, and I'm making your challenge… A race. First one from here, to the top of the cliff over there, dives into the water, swims back and is the first one to tag Chef here is the winner.", "Tag who!?" Chef replies after swallowing his soda. Chris laughs a bit and shoots off a flare gun into the sky, "GO!", the two males start sprinting into the woods, leaving behind a laughing Chris. Gwen sits there for a second, "Did you send the two new guys into the forest on purpose? 'Cause you know they are going to get lost.", Chris laughs harder, "I know.". Jazz has an early lead as he is running through and ducking under branches, "Abel, are you ready to lose? I'm a great runner!", and Jazz starts to laugh, as a rock goes flying by his face, "And I'm a great cheater! So, you better learn to dodge good too!", Jazz starts to speed up, mumbling things under his breath. "You should learn how to aim, you're not very…" his sentence is interrupted by a rock hitting him in the back. "Haha, Loser!", Abel sprints by as Jazz tries to catch his breath and surveys his area. Abel is pulling far away until a tree branch falls and lands in front of him, tripping him and he hits his face on a tree stump. Jazz jumps from the tree and lands in front of Abel and sticks his tongue out at him, "Who's the loser now?", Jazz laughs as he sprints ahead. Eventually, Jazz ends up at the top of the cliff and looks down. Abel shows up behind him shortly, gasping for air. "Why… Did - You stop… Letting… Me win?", Jazz is still staring down, "This is a long fall dude.", Abel laughs and walks by him, "I'm not afraid of heights. So good luck chicken.", Abel dives off the edge of the cliff and eventually hits the water. He pops up and laughs, "Oh, I'm so winning this.", as a shark starts swimming towards him, he sees it and yells "SHARK!" and starts swimming the opposite direction. Jazz raises his eyebrow and jumps into the water, screaming all the way down. Once he hits the water, he comes back up and starts swimming to shore, sharks following after him. "Oh no freaking way! Gotta swim fast, gotta swim fast!", as he begins to pick up speed. Jazz makes it to shore and starts running from the water as a shark watches him silently. Jazz makes it to Chef, tags him, and falls over. "TEAM ALL-STAR WINS! All-Star 1 : All-Pro 0.", All-Star cheers as Jazz stands up gasping for air. "Owen and Eva, you guys are up. Aaaaand, your challenge… Is wrestling!", Owen sighs and Eva laughs loudly, "This isn't fair man! I can't wrestle a girl!", "Well, learn fast, cause your challenge starts riiiiight… Now.". Owen backs away from Eva, and then starts running away, Eva chases after him, "Get back here and fight like a man!", Owen continues running, "But I don't want to wrestle you!". Eva jumps onto Owen's back and knocks him over, she then jumps on both of his arms and starts pulling his head back. Owen yells "I give up! Stop it!", Eva quickly stops, claps her hands together and walks to her team, who are already cheering. Chris starts to laugh a bit and says "Team All-Star wins again! All-Star 2 : All-Pro 0… Now Gwen and Heather your contest… Is a trivia contest!" both of the girls sigh. "Okay, question one: 80% of people haven't been here in a decade, what is it?", Gwen sits there for a second, "A cemetery?", "Nope.", Heather sighs and says "The post office?", Chris laughs, "Also nope. The answer is the library.", Owen scratches his head, "They still make those?", Duncan laughs, "Yeah, sometimes I vandalize the books there. It's pretty fun.", as Courtney punches his arm. Chris shakes his head a bit, "Question two: Every year just over 4,000 people are injured by this, what is it?", Gwen shrugs "I don't know man.", Heather takes a guess "Sharks?", Chris shakes his head, "No, The answer is teapots!", Ezekiel scratches his head, "How does anyone get hurt by a teapot, eh?", Chef beams a teapot at his head and it shatters on him, "Like that.". Chris laughs loudly and says "Last question: What was my first job in showbiz?", Gwen opens her mouth to speak until Heather walks away, "Okay, I give up, these questions are impossible!". Chris sits there for a second. "Okay then… Point goes to All-Pro, so, All-Star 2 : All-Pro 1.", All-Pro finally gets to cheer as All-Star stares at Heather. Chris laughs a bit, "Right, Number 4, Trent and Noah. You're challenge is… A talent contest.", Trent gives a thumbs up to his team as he walks forward with his guitar. Noah sighs heavily as he steps forward. Trent sits down on a stool that Chef puts down under him, and plays a small song on his guitar. After, his song is over Trent stands up and bows to Chris, then to his team. Noah then walks forwards and clears his throat, "I'll be reciting a scene from Tennessee William's play _A Streetcar Named Desire_". After Noah is done reciting his scene, half of the contestants are asleep and Chris yawns heavily, "Yeah. That was boring. So, point goes to Trent." All-Pro cheers again, as the game is now tied. Chris stretches as he yawns again, "Okay, so the game is tied. So, number fives, Tyler and Izzy. Your contest is a battle on top of those pedestals in the lake. Now, go get on them.". After they swim and climb up to their ways up, there are two giant padded sticks. Izzy picks hers up and swings it around as Tyler looks around, Chris takes his megaphone in hand and yells into it, "Alright! Let's do this! GO!", Izzy turns and looks at Chris and the stick hits Tyler in the behind. Tyler almost loses his balance, but regains it, "Ha! You're not getting me that easily Izzy!", Izzy turns to face him and the stick hits Tyler in the kiwis and he curls up into a ball and falls off the pedestal. Chris starts laughing loudly as most of the contestants show signs of sympathy for the poor guy. Chris finally speaks into his megaphone, "And with that, Izzy wins, and All-Star 3 : All-Pro 2. Get on back here.". After both of them get back Chris says "Number six, Duncan and Cody. You two will compete in an art challenge, and no supplies are given, GO!", Cody starts scrambling around and Duncan walks over to a tree and whips out his knife. Cody grabs a stick and starts doodling in the dirt with it. Cody looks up and Duncan is easily carving into the tree. Chris sits there for a second, "Okay… 1.2.3, you're out of time. Present your work.", Duncan moves out of the way and he has carved a flaming skull in the tree. Cody moves out of the way and Chris stands up to go check out his work, and it is a poorly sketched version of Gwen's head. Chris scratches his stubble, "Yeah, okay. Point goes to Duncan. So, Team All-Stars wins!", Duncan walks over to his team and they all cheer loudly. Chris turns to team All-Pro, "That means that you guys will be joining me at the campfire ceremony tonight, and one of you will be going home.".

Chris shoos the teams away and Abel walks away sighing heavily. Owen walks up behind him and looks at him, "Are you okay Abel?", the smaller male runs his hands through his hair and looks up at the big guy, "Man, I'm just depressed, I can't believe you and me lost. Cody, I saw that coming, but still, WE lost.", Owen laughs a bit, "Everyone loses once in a while, some of us more than others.", Abel continues to walk as Owen follows him, "Owen… You're my friend right?", Owen smiles and almost yells "Yeah!", Abel quickly turns to face him and smiles, "Then we have to get rid of Cody.", Owen rubs his neck, "Uhh… Why Cody?", Abel shakes his head, "Cody was our last chance and he blew it! He made us lose! I lost because of a shark and you lost to a tank in a uni-browed female's body. Cody failed us, and we shouldn't let him have the opportunity to do it again. Are you with me?", Owen nods a bit and then speaks up after silence, "Two votes won't get Cody eliminated, so, what do we do?", Abel smiles, "We need to convince Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, and the moron 'twins', so I'll get Tyler and the… other morons, you get Lindsay and Trent.", Owen nods and then runs off to the male cabin. Abel laughs loudly as he heads over to the female cabin.

Owen walks in and sees Trent putting his guitar in its case. "Trent, I really need to talk to you. C'mon, let's go!", Trent raises his eyebrow and follows Owen out of the cabin, "What's up Owen?", Owen looks at Trent and says "I think we should get rid of Cody… He really messed up today, and I don't want to see him get hurt again like last season.", Trent nods a bit, "He did get really messed up last season and he's a nice guy, he doesn't deserve the kind of beatings he gets.", Owen nods a bit, "So… We vote Cody off tonight?", Trent nods and rubs his neck, Owen nods and then heads off. He begins walking around and he sees Lindsay walking around looking for Tyler. Owen calls out "Lindsay!", and she walks over to him, "Have you seen Taylor around?", Owen shakes his head, "I haven't seen Tyler, but I need to talk to you about elimination tonight.", she looks up at him and tilts her head "Who are you voting for?", Owen whispers to her his answer, and she nods her head, "Yeah… He didn't seem very confident going into the challenge, and he did lose… Okay, I'll vote for him.", Owen nods, "Okay! Now, let's go find Tyler for you.", as the two walk around together.

Abel walks over to the female cabin and then stops for a second, "Wait… How in the hell am I supposed to just get stupid and stupider to talk to me…", he sits there for a second and then Tyler walks up behind him, "Uhh… You okay Abel?", Abel quickly turns to face Tyler and fakes a smile, "I'm one hundred percent okay man, but I'm worried about Cody's self esteem. He seems pretty glum since he lost the challenge to Duncan, I mean, he should've had the advantage against Duncan in an art contest right?", Tyler shrugs "I dunno man, Duncan surprises a lot of people with some of his skills.", Abel shakes his head and claps his hands together, "You're missing the point man, Cody has friends on both teams, and that's a threat and a mistake. If you're not in with me, you're done for, and I believe it would be wise for you to hop on board with me Tyler, or it could be you going home, since you messed up the challenge as well.", Tyler stares at Abel and he seems like he is going to explode from frustration, "…Fine, I'm not going home so I'll vote for Cody, just watch your back dude.", and Tyler stomps off before Abel could get another word in. Abel smiles and then laughs loudly, and several girls step out of the cabin. Eva, Katie, Sadie, and Gwen are all looking at him. When he turns to face them he puts on his devil's smile and stands where he is, "Ah, ladies, Gwen… Eva. Wonderful performances tonight, it really captivated me. Alas, I must speak with Katie and Sadie though, something about one of them losing a possession.", Katie and Sadie look at the two girls with them and then walk towards Abel, who begins leading them away from the cabin. Gwen shakes her head and sighs, "And now he courts two more votes…", as she walks back into the cabin, Eva following behind her. Abel looks over his shoulder and sees the two girls still following him and the cabins are out of sight. "Alright, good, ladies. I need to talk to you guys about something super secret… You can't tell this to anyone else on the island, okay?", the two girls nod and then look into his white eyes, "Cody told me he hates your fashion sense, the both of you, he also finds you annoying and hard to look at. He believes he's better then all of us, so, I want your word that tonight, we get rid of Cody.", Katie gasps in shock and looks at Sadie who is also at a loss for words. Katie finally says, "That's so unlike Cody! The jerk has to go!", and Abel smiles triumphantly, "Great. Thank you so much ladies, and also, I find your fashion sense to be wildly outstanding, so keep up the good work.", he smiles again and winks before walking off, leaving the two girls to walk back to the cabin alone.

Confessionals: All-Pro

Abel: He laughs loudly and smiles, "I can't believe how easy some people are to manipulate. It's going to be a good season for yours truly."

Owen: "I knew Abel was a good guy, he is looking out for Cody's well being. I'm glad we are friends."

Katie & Sadie: "I can't believe Cody would say that about us, what a jerk!"

Cody: "Abel just got on the island, and he's about ready to leave, he blew it as a leader, and it's time one of us stepped up."

_At the Campfire Ceremony_

Chris is standing in front of the twelve contestants who are all sitting down on the stumps left there, except for Abel who is standing around. "Okay, All-Pro, you guys blew it today, in a two to four loss to All-Star, the leader Abel among Tyler, Owen, and Cody all lost and failed your team, and I hope you put this into consideration for tonight.", he sits there for a second and Chef walks up next to him with a tray of eleven marshmallows, "This is a tray full of marshmallows. Normally, these would be a tasty treat to roast by the campfire, but here at Camp Wawanakwa, it represents life and the ability to continue on in the game. So, without further delay, I'll begin with the first marshmallow which goes to… Owen.", he throws the first marshmallow to Owen who eats it quickly, "Gwen… Katie… Sadie… LeShawna… Trent… Beth… Lindsay… Ezekiel… Tyler…", there is one last marshmallow on the tray and Chris looks at both Abel and Cody, Abel is sporting a grin and Cody is nervously looking around, "The last marshmallow of the night goes to… Abel.", Abel catches his marshmallow and turns his attention to Cody. Cody stands up and Chris laughs, "Cody, you're the first victim of the dock of shame this year. You blew it today, and now you're on your way out.", Chef takes Cody by his arm and starts taking him to the Boat of Losers, Cody calls out, "Guys! Abel is going to ruin this team! DO NOT TRUST HIM!", Chef then throws the scrawny nerd onto the boat, and it leaves the island. Chris laughs as the view pans back to him, "Interesting final words… Anyways, All-Pro, don't blow it again in the next challenge, because team work is essential to survive on **TOTAL! DRAMA! SUPERSTARS!**

_The next day_

Jazz wakes up and stretches without making too much noise, and then he looks around his bunk and notices that everyone else is still sleeping. He looks over and checks the clock to see it's seven in the morning and no wakeup call from Chris. He stands up and walks over to his drawers and pulls out some of his clothes, while taking out another glow-stick necklace and takes his current one off. He takes his time getting dressed and savors the serenity of the early morning, until he starts to hear yelling coming from the girls' cabin. The rest of his team begins to wake up because of the shouting but Jazz turns to his fellow campmates, "Fellows, do not worry. You guys rest in bed, I'll go see what the commotion is about.", he opens the door and closes it lightly behind him and then jogs over to the female cabin. He can distinctively hear Courtney and Heather's voices yelling at each other, with a few other voices chiming in here and there. Jazz walks up to their door and knocks on it lightly, "Ladies…? Is everything alright in there? Do you require any assistance?", Gwen walks over and opens the door, she has bed head and yawns, "Yeah, calm down CIT and drama queen so we can all just get some rest.", Heather and Courtney are standing in the middle of the cabin, yelling at each other, and Jazz walks over to them quietly. "What do you mean I was trying to throw the competition!", Courtney stomps her foot and points her finger into Heather's face "You gave up! Don't tell me you were doing it for the better of the team! You're trying to make us lose!", Heather shakes her head and pushes Courtney out of her face, "No, I gave up because the questions Chris was asking were almost impossible! Besides, the rest of our team did fine in the challenge, apart from Noah and myself! You need to calm down!", Jazz jumps in between the two girls before they start getting any more violent, "Ladies! Calm down! Our animosities towards one another should be curbed for the time being, as we are teammates, and like it or not, we need to stay on everyone's better sides, and waking up just about every contestant when Chris doesn't blare his air-horn to wake us up, will not swing the popularity into our favor…", the male turns to face Courtney and he smiles softly, "Courtney, I know you have very experienced CIT training, and you should know that sleep is very important to the camper, if we expect to do well on any challenge, and besides, Heather did quit, but with reason, we had a two to zero lead and those questions were indeed very hard, nobody knew what to expect, and so she may have lost her patience, but it happens to the best of us, and we should let it go, no need to hold grudges on a challenge that we won.', Courtney crosses her arms across her chest and stares away from Jazz. Jazz then turns his attention to Heather, "Heather, you must learn that people will hold you responsible for the actions that you do, and it's nothing to argue about, especially at seven in the morning. You must relax and try not to feed into the anger or arguments, who knows, it could help you in the long run.", Heather turns the opposite way and faces her bunk. Jazz looks at the two girls and then at the rest of them, "Silence… I believe my work here is done.", as he smiles a loud sound pierces the silence, the sound of Chris' air-horn. Jazz quickly walks out of the female cabin to let them get changed and walks over to his cabin, where the guys are already getting dressed. "Did you guys sleep well?", Duncan looks over at him and stares for a second, "Yeah… I guess… Thanks for shutting the girls up for a while.", Jazz nods and then walks backwards through the open door and turns to face Chris. He is shortly joined by the rest of the guys along with all of the girls. Chris looks at them all and smiles, "Good morning, I see some of us got to arguing early on.", he looks over to Courtney and Heather and then looks back at both teams, "Today me and Chef concocted a wonderful challenge for you guys, and it may seem familiar. We decided that today be the return… Of DODGEBALL!", Duncan grins as he punches Geoff on the arm. Chris smiles and says, "…But here is the fun part. Since team All-Pro is down one member, that means one All-Star member must sit out, and instead of letting you guys pick, I took the liberty of doing that, and I choose to make Duncan sit out.", Duncan looks at him and then shakes his head, "You're so going to regret that someday dude.", and then he cracks his neck still staring at Chris. Chris nods a bit, "Right… Anyways, if the contestants would please follow Chef to the court. I will meet you there shortly."

Confessionals: Mixed Teams

Duncan: "Fucking Chris is always taking the fun out of everything, now I have to sit out during one of the best challenges… Asshole…"

Jazz: "Well… Being down Duncan in a physical challenge isn't good… We're so doomed."

Abel: "HA! This reward challenge, is so going to team All-Pro."

Owen: "YES! Dodgeball! I get to showcase my skills again!"

_At the Dodgeball court_

Chris is sitting on an elevated chair, and Chef is sitting next to him in a chair just as tall. Chris laughs a bit and looks at the teams, "So, it's eleven versus eleven, so it will be the first team to score three wins gets the reward, and it will start out with five competitors and then six. All-Pro your first five contestants are Abel, Katie, Sadie, Owen, and Ezekiel. All-Star your first five are Noah, Courtney, Heather, DJ, and Izzy.", the ten selected players walk out onto the court and look over at Chris, each side having five balls on it. "Okay, now, here's some rules. One, do not hit an already out player or a player who isn't competing that round… Heather.", Chris glances over to Heather who smiles a bit, "Yeah, whatever.", Chris then sits there for a second, "Okay, rule two, by chance if the scores end up four to four, I will decide if I want to do sudden death, where the remaining players have one chance, there is no catching to bring someone back in, once you get hit your out and that leaves your team down a member. Okay? Good. Now… Let's get it on!", Chef blows a loud whistle to begin the game.

Abel smiles and throws the ball up and down before running forward and beaming the ball, which hits DJ in the leg, making DJ have to sit out. Abel backs up to his team laughing loudly, Katie and Sadie both throw their balls at the same time, awkwardly and ineffectively, so they both don't make it far and hit the ground. Izzy then spins around and launches her ball towards the group and it hits Katie in the stomach. Sadie looks around awkwardly for a bit then throws another ball, which Izzy then catches, letting DJ come back in, giving All-Star a five to three advantage. Abel is leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head as Owen and Ezekiel stand on either side of the court with a ball in their hands. Courtney runs up to the line and throws a ball with viscous intent at Ezekiel who ducks under it only to be hit in the face by Heather, who was waiting for an opportunity to get someone out. Abel smiles and walks over to Owen, now that every ball is on their side of the court, he taps Owen on the shoulder, who then leans down to hear what his leader had to say, "Okay, there are five players, we have ten balls. We go for DJ, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, and Noah. In that order. Got it?", Owen nods as Abel jogs over to pick up a ball, and kicks four more over to where Owen is standing. All-Star has the back against the wall and are looking anxiously at either player. Abel yells "NOW!" and the two remaining All-Pros throw their ball at DJ, both of them hitting him in the chest and he walks over disappointed. Courtney starts to walk over to pick up the ball and grabs Noah by the collar of his shirt, "Hey! What are you doing?!", Courtney is hiding behind Noah and casually walking over to pick up the balls, "Human shield, obviously.", Abel shakes his head and throws the ball at Noah, and it hits him in the face and he falls backwards onto Courtney. Courtney quickly crawls her way out from under Noah and then as she tries to run back to her teammates she gets hit in the back by a ball thrown by Owen. Abel smiles as the teams are even and since him and Owen are in sync with their plan, there is nothing stopping them. Owen runs up to the line and throws the ball at Heather, and she gets hit in the arm. A loud whistle disrupts the game and Chef smiles and looks at Chris, who then says, "Foul! Owen's foot crossed over into All-Star territory, and that results in an elimination of Owen, and Heather is still in the game!", Owen mumbles under his breath and is forced to go sit down on the bench. Izzy and Heather both walk over and casually pick up balls and then look at Abel. Abel looks between the two girls and steps backwards a bit, the two girls then quickly beam the balls at him, and Abel drops to his knees, and then his upper half goes backwards to the floor, leaving him in an awkward position. Heather looks at him and then backs up a bit, before Abel begins to stand up. Abel then smiles and says "Game is mine now ladies!" as he throws the ball in his hands at Izzy, and it hits her in the chest. Izzy walks over to her bench and sighs a bit, and Heather is left standing alone on her side of the court. Abel then looks at her and smiles, "You wanna quit again? Or do I have the pleasure of getting you out?", Heather looks at him angrily and then says, "Bring it on, I'm not quitting.", Abel then quickly beams the ball towards Heather and hits her in the stomach. Heather falls to the ground, but when she was hit her arms crossed over her stomach, leaving the ball in her grasp. Chris stands up in his chair and notices this, "Round over! Win goes to Team All-Star!", Abel smiles for a second and then it instantly runs from his face as he looks at Heather, who is sitting on the ground, holding the ball in her left hand, and making an L on her forehead with her right. Abel stomps on the ground and mumbles curses under his breath, walking over towards his bench as the next twelve competitors come out to compete. Abel looks at Gwen, LeShawna, Tyler, Trent, Lindsay, and Beth and says "Whatever you guys do, don't let Tyler throw.", Tyler glances over at Abel and then shakes his head staring over at All-Star who are in a group huddle. Jazz whispers in the huddle, "Okay. Geoff and Eva, I want you two as designated throwers, Harold and Justin as ball boys, so supply Eva and Geoff, and Bridgette, you and me are designated catchers. We'll do our best to catch any ball thrown at our side, but don't try unless you are at least eighty percent sure you can catch it… Alright… Go team All-Star on three… 1, 2, 3!", the team chants "GO TEAM ALL-STAR" and breaks from the huddle, allowing Geoff two balls and Eva three. Chris looks over to Chef who then blows the whistle signaling round two to begin.

Eva starts the round off by beaming a ball towards All-Pro with no apparent target, but it hits Tyler in the hand as he was trying to move out of the way, Tyler stomps on the ground and jogs out to his bench. Gwen starts to move forward with LeShawna and whispers, "Our threats are Geoff and-", they both have to move quickly out of the way as Geoff throws a ball but it goes between the two, "—Anyways, Geoff and Eva have to go, so Eva first then Geoff, go tell Lindsay, Beth, and Trent." LeShawna backs up to Trent and calls Lindsay and Beth over to her, "Alright… Gwen says Geoff n' Eva are target numbuh one. Let's get 'em.", they start to move forward to Gwen who was standing with the ball in front of her, almost petrified of being alone with six people who want to hit her with a ball. LeShawna is the first to throw the ball and it almost hits Geoff but he spins out of the way, but while he is spinning Trent throws the ball and hits him in the back of the head, and Geoff falls to the ground, his cowboy hat landing on top of him. Eva looks over at Geoff and then grunts a bit, beaming a ball towards Lindsay and Beth, and it's Beth who takes the hit to the leg, and she walks over to her bench, as Duncan walks over, dragging Geoff off the court. Jazz is jumping up and down and this catches Lindsay's attention and she throws the ball at him, but it falls to the ground before it reaches him, and Eva sees the opportunity and throws the ball at her, but Lindsay balls up and fall to the floor before the ball can hit her. Gwen inhales and then throws the ball full force at Eva, but Justin jumps in the way and gets hit in the back. Eva nods a bit at Justin almost saying thank you, and Justin smiles, "You're welcome." He says before trotting over to his bench. Harold walks over to Eva and hands her a ball, and LeShawna is the only one with a ball on her side, Gwen looks over at her, "Hit Harold, he's a steady supply of balls to Eva, and that's not a good thing. Hit Harold…", she repeats this as LeShawna sighs and throws the ball at Harold, who is caught off guard and gets hit in the arm, and he sighs and walks over to his bench. Eva moves forward and throws a ball towards the opposing team and it misses wildly, and she backs up spinning her arm in a circle. Jazz looks over and notices this, and runs over to her, grabbing a ball, "Allow me to throw a few, you seem to be sore, save yourself for our next go. Protect me though, okay?", Eva stares at him and then nods, stepping in front of him as they both walk towards the line. Bridgette seems to come out of nowhere with her ball and it hits Trent on the right side of his face, and he stumbles over to his bench, and then tips over on it. Bridgette steps away from the line almost surprised at her strength, and walks over to Eva and Jazz. Lindsay had grabbed the ball Bridgette had thrown and she attempts to hit Eva with it, who swats it out of the air with her ball, and Jazz steps forwards and hits Lindsay in the leg, and he backs away smiling as she steps over to her bench. LeShawna walks over and picks up the ball and throws it wildly towards All-Star and it almost hits Bridgette, but she stumbles out of the way before it can touch her, and as retaliation Bridgette runs forwards with a ball of her own and throws it at LeShawna, who steps back a bit and manages to catch the ball in her arms. Bridgette looks over to Jazz and mouths the words I'm sorry and walks over to the bench as Tyler happily trots in. Eva throws a ball and it misses everyone but Tyler catches the ball off the rebound and walks over to LeShawna, "I'm going to throw this at nobody, and you need to hit Jazz.", LeShawna looks over at Tyler for his pretty smart plan and nods a bit. Tyler runs up, does a complete three-sixty, and throws the ball at nothing, but it distracts both Jazz and Eva so LeShawna throws the ball full force at Eva who ducks under the ball and Jazz gets hit in the chest. Jazz shakes his head a bit almost in surprise and then walks over to his bench. Eva backs up, the only one left on her team, and her arm feels like it is falling off it is so sore, but she has every ball, and she spins her right arm around in a circle and picks up a ball. Eva runs forward and throws a ball and it hits Tyler's fingers as he had jumped up to try and catch the ball, but it escapes his grasp, Tyler hangs his head in shame and sits back down on the bench. Eva happily moves backwards to another ball and instantly throws it at Gwen who ducks under it and runs over to pick up the ball. LeShawna stands in front of Gwen and starts to move forward, Gwen following behind her, hiding behind her. Eva winces a bit when spinning her arm around and throws a ball towards LeShawna, but misses, and she starts to move back when LeShawna throws her ball, instantly followed by Gwen who moves out from behind LeShawna and throws her ball at Eva who manages to dodge LeShawna's ball but moved right into Gwen's. Eva slams the ball on the ground and it bounces way up before falling back to the ground. Chris laughs a bit "Team All-Pro wins, the score is now one to one, first groups, come on out!", as the original groups step back out to the court, and Abel smiles towards Gwen who seems a bit surprised by a sign of kindness from Abel. Abel looks at his team and says, "Katie and Sadie, neither of you guys are that good at throwing, so why not try to support me and Owen, also Ezekiel, do something instead of standing around with your finger up your fucking nose.", everyone looks over to Ezekiel who takes his finger out of his nose and wipes on his pants, "Okay…", Abel nods a bit and happily picks up a ball, with two more sitting behind him, Owen and Ezekiel both armed with a ball each. DJ looks at his team "Courtney and Heather are doing a real good job at hitting people, so you guys keep doing that, Noah can be ball boy, and I'll be catcher along with Izzy.", Heather nods a bit, "As much as I hate to say it, me and you Courtney are doing good as a team…", Courtney nods a bit and then brushes the almost compliment off like it was nothing. Team All-Star stands in a line with Courtney and Heather standing next to each other with all of the balls behind them, and Noah kneeling next to them ready to supply a ball. Izzy and DJ high-five and then stand ready for the whistle, which immediately happens after Chris and Chef are handed sodas from an intern.

As soon as the round begins Heather and Courtney move forward and throw their balls almost in sync and they hit both Katie and Sadie. Abel shakes his head and steps in between Ezekiel and Owen, "Alright guys, I'm going to call out Heather's name, and instead of hitting Heather, we'll hit Courtney, got it?", the two nod and prepare to throw, Abel gives a confident grin and says "Ready Heather? 'Cause here we come!", the three step forward and change their aim from Heather to Courtney, who was standing alone because of everyone moving to protect Heather, the three almost instantly hit her and she moves over to her bench and sits down huffing as she does so. Abel backs up and grabs another ball and throws the other one to Owen, Izzy picks up a ball and throws it towards Abel, but surprisingly the ball doesn't reach him, instead, Ezekiel stepped in front of him and caught the ball in a surprising burst of usefulness. Chef whispers to Chris who then laughs and looks at All-Pro, "Since we don't know exactly who got hit first between Katie and Sadie, we decided that they got hit simultaneously and are both in!", Duncan shakes his head and begins carving into the benches, "Yeah, that's the Chris we are used to.", and Izzy moves and sits next to Duncan. The two girls walk in and stand behind Owen and Abel, and Heather slides behind DJ who moves sideways so that Heather is exposed. Abel snaps a bit to get the three armed Pros to pay attention, "DJ 1, Heather 2, Noah 3. When I call out one of those numbers we'll hit them, got it?", the two males nod, and the two girls in the back say "Got it. Just in case~", Abel bounces his ball of the ground and catches it, "Two!", and the three men throw their balls at Heather, who tries to duck out of the way, but gets hit in the side by Abel's ball. She stomps her way out and sits next to Courtney, on her way out, Abel smiles and makes a heart with his hands, mocking her a bit. While he does this DJ run forwards and throws his ball at Abel, but Ezekiel moves in front of him and takes the hit, straight to the face, and he falls backwards, Abel moves out of the way, lets him hit the ground, and then pushes him towards the benches. Abel looks at Owen, "Owen, 1!", and Owen turns and throws a ball, that hits DJ in chest and DJ shakes his head in disappointment and sits on his team's bench. Noah is standing alone on his side of the court, with almost every ball apart from the one Abel has, and Abel is grinning and staring at Noah, who backs up and picks up a ball, just in case. Abel walks towards the line and beams the ball towards Noah, who knocks it out of the way with the ball in his hands and he moves forwards with every ball on his side, he looks around and decides to throw the ball at Katie, and it manages to hit her foot as she was running away, and she steps off the court, Noah backs up and grabs another ball and throws it towards Owen, who moves out of the way and it hits Sadie in the head, and she falls to the floor, Noah covers his mouth and stares at her, and Abel decides to capitalize on the distraction and beams a ball at Noah and it hits him in the arm. Chris laughs loudly and says "All-Pro wins! The score is now two to one, All-Pros favor.", Noah shakes his head and then realizes he just lost and walks over to his team, "I'm sorry about that guys…", Jazz pats his back, "It's fine friend, you were caught off guard, and showed that you actually care. Don't be ashamed.", and Jazz trots onto the court with his five other team members, "Okay guys, change of plans, Eva I want you as a catcher, and Bridgette, supply for me and Justin, and Geoff I want you as a catcher as well.", the team nods and Justin and Jazz pick up a ball, and Bridgette and Harold stand behind them with a ball in their hands, and a ball remaining on the ground. Gwen smiles at her team and says, "Same thing as last time, lets win again.', and her team smiles and nods, each member holding a ball apart from Beth. Chef blows his whistle and signals the start of round three.

Jazz inhales and taps Justin on the shoulder, who turns to face him, "Who do we go for?", Justin surveys the other team, "I think we should hit LeShawna or Gwen, the thrower or the leader.", Jazz nods and says, "Gwen is a good choice, aim for her.", the two walk forward and Jazz starts to move to the right side of the court and Justin to the left side, Tyler stares at them and throws a ball towards the middle, and it almost hits Harold, but Eva steps in the way and catches the ball and then rolls the backwards to Harold. Tyler runs his right hand through his hair and sighs before walking off the court. Jazz smiles and nods at Justin who throws his ball full force at Gwen but it misses barely, and then Jazz throws his at Gwen, and it misses again, but it hits Lindsay in the face, and she falls backwards. Jazz steps backwards and shakes his head, as Harold tosses him a ball, and Justin gets a ball from Bridgette. Jazz whispers to Justin, "Aim for LeShawna, easier target.", as he speaks LeShawna grabs a ball and walks over to Gwen and says, "Watch out girl, they seem to be aiming for you.", and Gwen nods a bit, stepping back towards Beth. Justin starts moving forward, and Jazz is standing behind him, barely visible. Justin throws his ball towards LeShawna who knocks it to the ground with the ball in her hand, and then Jazz turns from behind Justin, says "Peek-a-boo!" and throws his ball at LeShawna and it hits her in the arm, and she sets the ball down and walks over towards the bench. Gwen looks at the other team, still every member is in, and she grabs a ball and throws it to Beth, "Sorry Beth, but me and you have to do something about two versus six.", Beth nods a bit, "Yeah, let's try our best.", Gwen moves forwards with Beth shortly behind her, and Gwen is the first to throw and it hits the wall right in front of Harold, who's eyes open wide and he looks over at her, "Watch the face… Gawd…", and then Beth throws her ball and it hits Harold in the kiwis. Harold curls up in pain as Geoff walks over and moves him off the court and onto the bench but before he comes back into the game Chris blows his whistle, "Geoff went out of bounds, and is out!", and Geoff looks up at Chris, "What!? Dude, Harold just got hit in the sensitive spot, I was just helping him out!", Chris nods and says, "Yeah… Don't care, you're out.", and Geoff takes his hat off and slams it on his seat. Gwen backs up and picks up another ball, "Okay… Four to two, not bad, but still not good, we should try to hit Justin or Jazz now.", Beth nods a bit and says "Justin, he seems to be a distraction to me…", and Gwen looks over to Justin who is just smiling at Beth. Gwen shakes her head and beams her ball at Justin and it hits him in the stomach and he fails to catch it, so he walks over to the bench in shame. Jazz looks over at Eva who is spinning her throwing arm in a circle, trying to ease her muscle, and Bridgette who is gathering the balls on their side. Bridgette throws a ball at Jazz, who happily takes it and throws the ball at Beth and it hits her in the back, because she turned in fear of getting hit in the face. Gwen stands alone on her side of the court with two balls against three Stars looking for a win. Gwen starts to back up and slips on a ball and falls to the ground, and she calls for a time-out. Jazz stops in mid-throw and drops his ball to the ground, and he looks over to Chris who nods, "Okay, whatever, time out…", and then Jazz runs over to Gwen along with Trent who jumps off the bench in order to help.", Gwen is holding her right ankle, and looks up at them, "Can you guys help me up?", and the two help her up and walk her over to the Pros bench. Chris looks down at her, "Gwen is no longer able to compete, so, Abel will take her spot now, and will be in every match for the end of this competition.", Abel grins and steps out onto the court and picks up both of the balls on his side of the court. Jazz moves back to his side of the court with Eva and Bridgette and Chris nudges Chef for the whistle, which signals the round to begin again. As soon as the round begins again Abel moves forward and throws a ball full force at Eva, and it hits her hand and falls to the ground before she could catch it, and she stomps out to her bench. Abel raises an eyebrow at Jazz and Bridgette and then backs up to the wall, smiling. Jazz throws a ball at him and misses by a bit, and Abel stops it, and picks it up. Abel moves forwards and throws a ball at Jazz who falls backwards and his fedora falls off, but the ball doesn't hit him, and then he throws his second ball at Bridgette who turns a bit, and catches the ball in a cradle like formation. Abel curses under his breath and shakes his head, as Chris says "Team All-Star wins! The score is now two to two. Group one, head on out.", as the rest of team All-Pro joins Abel on the court. Owen pats his back a bit, "Everyone loses sometimes…", and Abel nods a bit. Chef blows the whistle to signify round fives beginning.

Abel surprisingly steps back and allows Ezekiel and Owen to throw first, but both miss and Noah stops both balls before they can reach Pro territory. Abel paces behind his team and has a devils grin on the entire time, so Izzy throws the fist Star ball and it goes flying towards Abel who sidesteps and the ball misses him, but bounces back to Star territory right back into Izzy's hands. Heather nudges Courtney and says "We'll hit Owen and Zeke before Abel even knows what's going on." And Courtney says "I'd rather hit Abel before Zeke, but whatever…", and the two girls throw together, and both end up hitting their targets, Ezekiel in the back and Owen in the leg. The two move backwards and Noah throws each one of them a ball and DJ smiles and pats Noah's back a bit. Abel now moves forwards and throws a ball extremely fast that nails DJ in the chest and he falls back into the wall, and slumps down, Duncan and Geoff move over to DJ and bring him off the court and set him on the bench. Abel smiles as he falls back and leaves Katie and Sadie standing awkwardly in the center of Pro court. Izzy takes a ball and throws it, just barely missing Katie's head. Abel walks over and picks up that ball and then moves back to where he was. Katie moves behind Sadie and Heather throws a ball, which hits Sadie in the gut and rolls back over to Star territory before Katie could pick it up, but she desperately tried, and is now left right in front of Star territory unarmed. Courtney throws a ball and easily picks off Katie and backs up and high fives Noah, who arms her with another ball. Abel now alone again, moves forwards and throws a ball towards Heather, and it hits her elbow as she tries to dodge and she slams her ball on the ground. Abel smiles and backs up to pick up the other ball on his field and mockingly says "Ding-Dong, the bitch is out.", as Heather flips him off. Noah gulps a bit and looks at Courtney, "Please hit him, I don't want to be alone again.", Courtney nods a bit, and moves forward with her ball. Abel is stretching while leaning against the wall as he looks over at Star territory, a ball on either side of him, and Courtney studies him for a second. Abel picks up a ball and bounces it before saying, "Don't get to lost in thought there CIT.", Courtney shakes her head and looks at Abel, who then beams the ball at her, but it misses and Noah scrambles to get it. Courtney backs up to Noah and before she can speak to him Abel's second ball comes flying towards Noah, and it nails him in the side of the face, and he falls over. "Oh! Light out!" Abel smiles and laughs as he taunts Noah, Duncan shakes his head as he walks over and drags Noah off the court. Courtney looks over to her side, all ten balls on her side and she looks over at Abel, "You are so done! I have the advantage!", and Abel smiles and looks at her, "Oh, so you would think… There is not a chance that you can beat the obviously superior player, that is me.", Courtney's face turns red with anger as she throws the ball in her hands with vicious intent, but it misses Abel and he kicks the ball behind him. Courtney backs up and grabs another ball before throwing it hard towards Abel who steps back and catches the ball right before it would of hit him in the face. Courtney shakes her head and stares at Abel who bears the grin of the devil once more as he winks and waves to her. "Team All-Pro wins in a three to two victory, and wins the reward! Chef? Tell them what they won!", and the contestants look over to Chef, "Well Chris, since team All-Pro won a big dodgeball match, they deserve a well cooked meal!", the Pros all groan and Chef coughs a bit, "Ungrateful teenagers… A well cooked meal, that wasn't prepared by yours truly!", and Owen pumps both fists into the air and cheers "WHOO! FOOD!", as the rest of the team either sighs in relief or stares at Owen. Chris laughs a bit, "Okay, Pros, follow Chef to your meal. Stars, I've got nothing for you, back to the cabins you go!"

_Confessionals: Mixed_

Abel: "Yeah… I carried the team. They need me and I just showed it, ungrateful sods trying to put me up for elimination."

Owen: "Wow! Me, Abel, and Ezekiel were a really good team! WE RULED! GO PROS!"

Gwen: "Okay… My ankle really hurts… Maybe I was wrong about Abel though, he stepped up happily to replace me… Or he just likes hurting people. I'm not sure."

Jazz: "Well, the Stars tried their best, it's a shame we lost, but without Duncan, we did our best."

Harold: "Beth… Has a really good arm…", he proceeds to fall over in pain.

Justin: "Even though the Stars lost, Jazz proved to be an able leader…"

On the way back to camp Jazz turns to face the Stars, a warm smile on his face. "Okay guys… We may have lost, but it was by a slim margin, and the Stars really proved that team work is an extremely useful asset here. So, at the next challenge, we need to try our hardest to show the Pros why the Stars are a force to be reckoned with.", most of his team-mates nod, except for Heather who seems to be lost in thought. Jazz decides to break away from his team and sit down on a stump, thinking silently to himself when the Pros walk by, celebrating still. Abel looks at him and shakes his head a bit. Abel turns to his team, "GUYS! We shouldn't be celebrating. Okay, we won a challenge? So what? We're still down a player, and all we won was measly food. We need to keep our shit together and work as a unit, if not, we'll be sending someone home again next time.", he shoots a glare over to Jazz and then turns his shoulder to his team and walks off. Jazz stands up and starts to head towards the cabin, almost trying to avoid conversation with the Pros, but after Owen bugs him enough he breaks down, "Jaaaaazzz! Helloo!?", Jazz turns to face Owen, "Yes?", Owen smiles, "Finally, I thought you went deaf or something. Anyway, Stars did good, there is no shame in that, right?", Jazz gives a weak smile and a pat on the arm to the big guy, "A loss is a loss, and people will cope in their own ways, I'm not ashamed, but I'm invigorated to try my hardest and push my team to victory, so that a Pro will be going home. I'm sorry friend, but now I really must go back to my team.", and with that Jazz sprints away from the Pros. Gwen, who is being carried by Trent at the time, speaks up, "Is it just me or was that weird coming from Jazz's mouth?", Tyler nods and says, "Maybe Abel finally got into Jazz's head.", Beth shrugs and replies "Maybe he just needed a moment to himself, and we were pestering him with our questions.", the team continues to wonder about the state of mind Jazz is in while they wander back to camp.

_Later, approximately 12 AM_

A loud sound of an air-horn burst through the middle of the night, and the campers already know that the sound is bringing nothing but sorrow tonight. The campers drag themselves out of bed and get dressed, coming outside in a slow-manner. "Good evening campers! _CHEF DUMP IT!_", the host yells into his mega-phone and several buckets of freezing cold water are dumped upon the standing campers. Chris laughs loudly and then smiles, "Now that you are all properly awake! I think it's time for you guys to know what the second elimination challenge is going to be. The previous contestants know we messed around with paintball guns, and horror movie genre-esque types of challenges, and now, we're bringing them together in a horrible challenge for you guys. Chef and I, with these dandy new ATVs from our friends at the studios, will be chasing you campers, with several paint-ball weapons, the goal is to survive the longest for your team. Now, each of you will receive a bracelet, and if you guys survive an hour without being blasted, each contestant will gain an advantage over the hunters, if they manage to get to the item.", as he speaks Chef hands out the bracelets to all of the campers, "Okay, now me and Chef here are going to circle the island once, and when that happens, we're coming for you. Everywhere is a legal hiding place, so good luck.", Noah speaks up quickly before Chris can ride off, "It's the middle of the night, we can't see.", Chris chuckles and replies, "I know.", and then drives off with Chef trailing behind him. The contestants look at one another for a bit, and then decide that it's best to get going. Abel stands around as everyone runs in some direction, and then backs into his cabin. He kneels down and rubs his hand across the floor, and then knocks on a platform in the middle of the room, he then proceeds to pick the plank out of the floor, with the other one next to it, and move under the cabins floor, replacing the two planks afterwards.

DJ stops and looks around, leaning on a tree to catch his breath when Geoff and Bridgette run by. "Brah! You can't rest now, Chris and Chef will be here any moment trying to shoot us man!", Bridgette nods and tugs on DJ's arm, "Come on Deej, we have to win this for the Stars.", DJ pants a bit and then starts to follow the two further into the woods. As they are running, they pass by Izzy who is sitting in a tree, hiding in the leaves, surveying her area, when she spots Trent carrying Gwen through woods, and she snickers a bit. Noah runs by Trent surveying the area as he does, and the stops, and moves into a hole right by a tree. The loud sound of the ATVs can be heard in the distance, but is obviously coming towards the campers. Duncan casually walks by Trent and Gwen and looks at them, "You guys should be somewhere comfortable, for example, the cabins or Chef's kitchen. The woods aren't a great place for an injured player to be. They might get lost.", he laughs evilly and starts to walk again, while Trent looks at Gwen and begins to head towards the cabins. Chris speeds by and then stops in the middle of nowhere, looking around, "Chef…? Whatever, I lost him. Time for some hunting.", he snickers and starts walking around on foot, to make less noise, he also pulls out a convenient pair of night vision goggles, and puts them on. Almost instantly he sees Lindsay standing behind a tree, trying to hide, he quickly proceeds to shoot her in the arm, and tells her to head to the dock of shame for the other contestants.

Chef is still riding his ATV around the island, and decides to pay the cabins a visit. He first walks over to the girl's dorm and kicks the door open, surveys the area, and then, upon finding nothing, creeps out of the cabin over to the guy's cabin. He walks up and hears a noise and opens the door slowly, and he sees Gwen sitting on a bed with a package of frozen peas on her ankle, and Trent silently treating her ankle. Chef tilts his head to the side, and decides to shoot the both of them anyway. Fortunately for Gwen, Chef decided to give her a ride to the dock of shame, and set her there with Trent following behind. _Pros remaining: 8, Stars remaining: 12. _Chef then heads back out into the forest, where he meets back up with Chris, and the duo begin hunting for contestants. While they walk by, Jazz crouches silently in a bush, until he feels like they are a safe distance away, and then makes a break in the opposite direction, Chris turns around and shoots a few times, but misses, so he goes hunting for Jazz, Chef watching his back. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, CRAP!", Jazz is in full-sprint the two hosts following behind him, until suddenly the noise of his pursuers stops, and then Jazz stops to catch his breath, he then hears the roar of the ATV start up in the middle of the silence, and starts running even faster. As Jazz is running, he hears a few shots fly by him, and he closes his eyes, trying to run faster, wondering why he's still almost getting hit. Then, he looks down, and notices his glow-stick necklace was glowing bright green, in the middle of the black surroundings. He smacks himself on the forehead and then takes a sharp left turn, and runs out of the forest, and the dock of shame is in sight. Another shot goes by him and Jazz quickly hurries to the dock and as he is running he rips off the necklace, he reaches the edge of the dock, and throws his necklace forwards, while he runs and dives off the left side of the dock, swimming underwater to shore. Chris and Chef pull up on their ATV's and then see the necklace in the water, and shoot at it a few times. They shake their heads a bit when they realize that no one is coming up, and Chris slips on his NVG's and looks at the water, no Jazz in sight. Chris stomps his foot on the dock, and then looks at Chef, "You let him get away!", Chef shakes his head and walks over to his ATV and rides down the dock, and takes a right, Chris then does the same but heads to the left.

_Confessionals _

Justin: He is sitting there, looking at himself in a mirror when the door creeks open, and Chris opens fire on him, covering him with paint, and sending him on his way to the dock of shame, Chris then peeks in and says, "See what happens when you mess with a challenge to be filmed?", and then leaves. Several moments later Beth walks in and opens the door, to see the room covered in paint, and then quickly backs out.

Harold is running through the woods, the sound of an ATV can be heard behind him, as he is trying not to tip over from exhaustion. As he is running he is pulled into a small cave by LeShawna, and Chef's ATV goes driving by. "Gawd, could've saved me earlier? I've run by this place like… Six times.", LeShawna shakes her head and says, "C'mon, you know I would'a saved you if I had the chance.", Harold crosses his arms for a second and then pushes his glasses up, "Well… Thanks anyway.", LeShawna smiles a bit, "Anytime string-bean.", right before they end their conversation with a happy hug, something is throwing into the cave and Chef can be heard yelling, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!", quickly the two cover up their faces and the paint-grenade explodes, covering the two in paint. They walk out of the cave with their heads down, and Chef smiling evilly. Chef then turns and starts walking back to his ATV, with a large smile on his face, when he hears his ATV start up, his eyes open up wide, and he puts on his NVG's and looks at the vehicle, and Duncan is starting it up, "Shouldn't leave your keys in the vehicle chef! See ya'!", and the delinquent pops a wheelie on the vehicle as it drives off, Chef shooting a few shots but missing. Chef then walks over to a tree and bashes his head on it, and Izzy falls out of the tree. Izzy stands up, and holds her head for a second, and then decides to try to run, and is quickly shot in the back by Chef, who unenthusiastically tells Izzy to head back to the Dock and await further instructions. Chef then marches out into the woods, until Chris rides by on his ATV and smiles, "Need a ride buddy?", and Chef hops on the back, creating a more effective way of taking out campers. _Pros remaining: 7, Stars remaining: 9._

Owen is in Chef's kitchen, eating chips as quietly as possible when suddenly his bracelet makes a noise, and a computer begins to speak, "Congratulations, you've made it past the first of hour of the hunt, Owen, you are given the "power" of strength, you can now be shot three times, come the third hit though, you are out and will have to join the losers at the dock of shame. Owen then laughs and opens up the freezer door and is greeted by a paint-grenade, and it explodes, hitting him well over three times, and there is a sign telling him to head to the dock, and he does so with food in hand. Duncan is driving by the kitchen when his bracelet beeps loudly, "Duncan, for you, we totally lied about giving you an edge, instead, this bracelet will help Chef and Chris track you down, oh, and it just locked onto your wrist.", Chris' evil laugh ends the broadcast through Duncan's bracelet as he tries to take it off, and it is stuck. "You cannot be fucking serious!", he starts the ATV back up and speeds off into the woods. DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff are all hiding near the campfire, Bridgette is on top of one of the poles, Geoff is under a canoe, and DJ is hiding in a bunch of bushes. "Bridgette, you've lasted an hour already, so, if you can make it to the supply shed, there is a snorkel and swimming gear waiting for you. Good luck.", "Geoff, it's been an hour, and you are receiving the power of speed, at the supply shack there is a dirt-bike, the keys are under a bucket a few feet away, good luck.", "DJ, you've made it this far, can you feel the heat yet? You've been granted a camo-set, located in the female cabin, under a bunk. Good luck getting there.". The three come out of their hiding spots, and Bridgette looks at them, "I have to go to the supply shed, you?", Geoff smiles and nods, "Supply shed.", DJ gulps a bit, "Girl's cabin.", Geoff pats his back, "C'mon big guy, just run and have hope, you'll be fine.", Bridgette smiles warmly and hugs DJ, "You'll be fine, just don't run out of breath, remember, it's for the stars!", the trio quickly breaks up, DJ running towards the cabins, Geoff and Bridgette towards the supply shed. In a small hole, Noah's bracelet can be heard, "Noah, you've surprisingly made it past the first hour, and your reward is a hiding spot, unknown to the hosts, there is a spot under the male cabin, two floor-boards are loose and can be moved to create a hiding spot. Go, and be quick, or else you'll get hit.", Noah quickly shimmies out of the hole and looks around before making a sprint towards the general area of the cabins. Eva is lying on the roof of the female cabin, looking around, a few leaves and branches scattered around or on top of her. Her bracelet pierces the silence, "Eva! You've made it past the first hour, and your reward is a hiding spot. By the confessionals there is a small hole, lift that hole and you reveal a hidden door, it is to a small underground hiding hole, be quick and good luck, or else.", Eva sits there for a second when she sees DJ and Noah both running past a few lighter areas of camp. Eva moves off the side of the cabin and jumps down, peeking into the female cabin, where DJ is looking through the camo-set she then starts creeping over to the male cabin when she hears two loud screams, and then the sound of an ATV coming close, she quickly sprints to the confessionals and finds the hidden door, and closes herself in the small underground hole.

Inside the male cabin, Noah has picked up the two floorboards to reveal Abel who is just as surprised at being found. Abel stands up and grabs Noah by the throat, silencing his scream, "Shut it! You're going to get us found! What the hell are you doing here?", he releases the intellectual one throat who coughs a bit, "The hiding spot here was gifted to me from the bracelet.", Abel looks at his wrist, and notices that he managed to break the bracelet. "Oh, fuck. Well, get out of here, I was here first!", the sound of the ATV can be heard coming closer to the cabins, and Abel quickly pushes Noah out of the way, and closes himself back in the floorboards, and Noah slides under his bunk. In the female cabin, DJ hears the ATV and finds a black blanket in the camo-bag and then slides under a bunk, putting the blanket in front of him, making only black visible. Chris and Chef stand out front and look around, "Chef, I've already checked the confessional area, but you should go double-check, and I'll double check the cabins.", Chef nods and silently creeps towards the confessionals. Chris walks into the male cabin and looks around, nothing visible at first, and then he hears movement under a bed, and kneels down, and opens fire, hitting Noah several times. Noah crawls out from under the bed, "Overkill much?", Chris shrugs and smiles, "What can I say? I love my job.", and then he starts to back out but he hears a creak on the floorboard he just stepped on. "Did you just here that?", Noah shrugs and walks out towards the docks, Chris then looks down at the floorboard and steps again, it creaking once more. He manages to pry open a board just big enough for the barrel of his gun to peek in, and unload, hitting Abel multiple times, who then sits up, covered in paint, and walks silently to the dock of shame after instructions. Chris laughs triumphantly and heads over to the female cabin, and after a quick sweep, finds nothing.

Chef walks over to every confessional and opens each door, just in case, and all of them are empty. He begins to walk away when he hears a noise coming from behind a confessional, and he turns to see Tyler, who fell off his hiding spot on top of a confessional, and he begins sprinting away, while his bracelet tells him about a useless reward he has received. Chef then quickly shoots Tyler in the back of the leg, and smiles while telling Tyler where to head. Chris then walks over to Chef and says, "You get any?", Chef nods and says, "The wannabe jock dude.", Chris nods and laughs, "I got Abel and Noah, same hiding place, haha!", the two hosts high five and then go back to their ATV. After they drive by Courtney comes out from under a patch of grass and looks around, and starts heading towards the supply shed, where she meets up with Heather, who is covered in sand. Courtney laughs a bit and says "You've made it this far?", Heather pushes her and continues to run, "Don't act so surprised. I'm going to get my reward now.", Courtney stops and then grabs Heather's wrist, who is then forced to stop running. "Don't stop me! I have to get my reward or else Chris and Chef are going to get me!", Courtney responds, "We have to be cautious, if we run together we are bound to get found and shot.", Heather then tries to break free from her grasp, "Standing still is also a good way to get shot!", Courtney stomps her foot on the ground, "Would you stop arguing and listen to me!?", Heather pushes Courtney and yells back, "Why should I!? I'm obviously the superior player!", and Courtney carries on the verbal assault until Chef and Chris silently walk close by, Chris then laughs, "Done yet?", and the two girls turn to the voice and are both shot several times. "Off to the dock of shame with the both of you!", Chris laughs and mocks the two girls as they stomp their way to the dock.

At the supply shed Geoff and Bridgette are silently walking up towards the door, and Geoff stops for a second. "Okay, our rewards are just beyond the door, here we go.", he quickly opens the door and walks in, with a bucket of paint falling onto his head, soaking him with green paint. A sign in front of him says, "You're out!", and he then punches a wall in frustration, "Ugh! I didn't expect a trap!", Bridgette nods a bit and then walks in, looking at the swimming gear, "Sweet, I can totally use these to my advantage. Geoff, what was your advantage?", as Geoff points at the dirt-bike. She smiles, "Get the keys, you can drop me off by the dock of shame, and I can hide under it with the swim gear.", Geoff smiles a bit and kicks over a bucket, and the keys are under it, he proceeds to pick them up and starts the dirt-bike up, "Wicked. C'mon Bridge, get on.", she has a snorkel and goggles on while she sits behind Geoff, who proceeds to drives the bike out the door and speeds off towards the dock. Ezekiel, who was hiding under the stairs for the supply shed snickers a bit and then walks in, "Good thing I expected a trap, eh. Now, I can finally get my reward.", he looks around and then he sees a sandy colored blanket, and he smiles, "There you are eh.", he snatches it and runs out towards the beach, where he sees a single headlight start coming towards him. He quickly tries to hide under his blanket, matching the sand, but his shot several times in his exposed leg, and is forced to limp to the dock of shame.

Jazz is lying in the sand, barely visible since he has rolled around in it a few times already, and is patiently waiting, completely ignoring his bracelet. Beth then walks by and sits near-by, waving to Jazz. He sits up a bit, still trying to remain hidden, "You can see me? I'm that obvious?", Beth smiles and shakes her head, "No, my bracelet showed me where all the competitors remaining are, they've slowly been going out, there is only eight left, including me and you. Virtually all of them are still except for two, who are going at really fast speeds. I just came to you, you were the closest.", Jazz then lies back down on the sand as an ATV drives by, and suddenly halts. Duncan runs by and then shoves his hand in the water, and then pulls it back out. "Damn thing won't die!", he then turns to his ATV and violently smacks the bracelet on it, and it shatters to pieces. "HA! Eat it Chris!", and then he jumps back on and drives away. Jazz looks at the remains, "That was odd…", and Beth nods. Then Chris and Chef pull up on their ATV, "This was the last known location of Duncan, so look around.", He looks to the right and sees Beth, sitting there, and he shoots her in the leg. Chef starts stepping towards the water when he hears a crunching noise under his boot. He looks down and sees a body shape and then shoots it in the back, Jazz shoots up in pain and yells loudly, "GET OFF MY HAND!", and then Chef moves off of it, laughing and instructing the two to head to the dock. _Pros remaining: 2, Stars remaining: 4._

Katie and Sadie are both sitting down in the woods, when they stand up, "I'm like… Totally bored, maybe we won already." Katie says while stretching, Sadie nods and says, "Let's go back to camp, the jerks probably forgot us because of how awesome are hiding skills are.", the two giggle a bit and then head back to the cabins. Upon their arrival they see the camp is still dark and nobody is around, "Hello? Guys?", Katie calls out while looking around, and Sadie says, "Pros? HELLO? PROS?", while Chris and Chef silently sneak up and shoot the both of them, they both fall over in surprise and pain. Chris laughs and then high-fives a laughing Chef, who instruct the two to head to the dock of shame. Chris then taps his watch and says, "Remaining contestants from All-Star, the pros have been taken out, and you have won the challenge, meet me in front of the male cabin before we head back to the dock.", they are quickly met up with DJ, who is holding his black blanket, "DJ, congratulations, you helped win for your team. Where were you?", DJ laughs a bit and says, "Under a bunk with the blanket in front of me.", he sits down and is quickly joined by Eva who is stretching to get rid of cramps. "Eva, congratulations, you helped win for your team. Where were you?", she rubs her neck and replies, "Hidden room behind the confessionals, and it was really cramped.", she then sits down and they are joined by Duncan who rides up on his ATV, and they are shortly joined by Bridgette who is soaking wet, being driven around by Geoff on the dirt-bike who is still covered in paint. Chris laughs a bit, "Okay, obvious answers, but congratulations on surviving for team All-Star and snatching the win. Duncan, cheating and stealing Chef's ATV, and Bridgette, using an ally to drive you around. Who is out, but was never instructed on where to go… Nice loop hole. Anyway, we'll all walk to the dock, these vehicles are running low on gas.".

_At the Dock of Shame_

The losers are all standing around waiting when the two hosts, and the four winners from All-Star come up, the Stars quickly embrace their winners, and celebrate. While the Pros look around at each other, almost in disappointment. Chris looks at the Pros, "Well, you guys won a challenge, not one that actually mattered. So, yet again, you'll be sending someone home tonight. Here is the twist, NO campfire ceremony tonight, NO marshmallows. One of you is going home tonight. Stars, you guys get the pleasure of watching this ceremony.", Abel quickly pulls Tyler and Owen into a huddle, "Owen, tell three others to vote for Katie, Tyler you tell three others to vote for Sadie.", Owen quickly hurries over to LeShawna, Trent, and Gwen white Tyler reluctantly walks over to Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel. Several moments later Chris says, "Alright. Katie, lead us off with your vote.", she quickly casts her vote for Abel, followed by Sadie's vote for Abel. The vote then goes over to Tyler who votes for Sadie, with Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel casting votes for Sadie behind him. The vote moves to Owen, who votes for Katie, and LeShawna, Trent, and Gwen also vote for Katie. "Abel, this leaves your vote, make it count.", the host says after turning his attention to Abel, who smiles and says, "I vote for Gwen.", everyone sits there for a second before Chris speaks up, "Well, that vote sucked. Katie and Sadie, we have a heads-up challenge for the two of you, the first one to finish, stays at camp, the other boards the Boat of Losers!", the two girls shout out "NO!", Sadie quickly says, "We never want to be apart again.", and Katie nods in agreement. Chris scratches his stubble, "Well… Katie board the Boat of Losers. Sadie, join her on the boat! You're both going home tonight for defying me!" the two girls gasp and Chef leads them to the boat, departing without a word. Chris laughs a bit, "Pros, that leaves you with nine as compared to the Stars' twelve, and TDS just had a double elimination, so, as a balancer, a lucky Star will be joining the Pros… That Star is… Noah!", Chef walks behind Noah and pushes him over to the Pros. "That's all for tonight, back to bed you go." as the groups head back to camp except for Heather and Geoff, who both need to shower, and several people head towards confessionals.

Confessionals: Mixed

Noah: "Oh joy, now I'm on the team with the biggest ass to compete."

Abel: "Well… Katie and Sadie were supposed to duel to prove who is better. Obviously that backfired and now we're stuck with Noah… Great."

DJ: "Yes! I didn't get shot!", he proceeds to dance a little before moon-walking out of the confessional.

Eva: "There, now I should be safe from elimination for a few challenges…"

Bridgette: "Geoff is a real life saver, he's so awesome…"

Duncan is the first one in and he walks over to his bunk, and he lays in it, laughing a bit. Jazz is the next one in, and he is soaking wet from washing sand off of him, so he walks over to his bag to get some clothes. "Oh, great job "leader", you've "lead" our team to two victories, which could've been won without you. I helped secure the win tonight.", Jazz turn to him while slipping off his hoodie and putting on a black t-shirt, "Well Duncan, you weren't able to compete in dodge ball, so you have no room to talk about that. Tonight, you proved you're still nothing but a delinquent, also, only reason I was eliminated from the challenge was because of Beth, I didn't need to steal to secure a final spot in the challenge. This conversation is over.", Jazz has changed into a new set of clothes and he walks out of the cabin while DJ, Ezekiel, and Noah walk in. Duncan looks at Noah, "Oh look, Wawanakwa's resident turncoat.", Noah moves silently over to his bed and lays down, and eventually every male is apart from Jazz and Abel are lying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep.

Jazz is sitting out on the dock, strumming on his bass when Courtney walks by and sees him. She starts to silently walk towards him while he is lost in his own little world. She gets close to him and then sits down, watching him play. Jazz continues playing until Abel jogs by, interrupting Jazz's silence, who then opens his eyes and sees Courtney sitting there. He smiles softly, "Good morning Courtney. Sleepless night after the challenge?", she nods and replies, "Heather won't let me hear the end of how I got her eliminated from the challenge.", Jazz laughs as he stands up and offers his hand to Courtney to help her up, which she takes happily. After Jazz helped her up he began wandering around camp, Courtney following, keeping a friendly conversation going. Jazz looks at her and says "Duncan is starting to gun for me. He's already questioning my leadership, even though we have won both of the elimination challenges…", Courtney sighs a bit, "Yeah… Duncan gets like that at times, but you're right, he has no reason to be pick and argument with you, you've been a great leader so far.", Jazz shrugs a bit and looks at the male and female cabins. Abel runs by again, after throwing a rock at both of the cabins, looking at the two standing there, "You two are an item now?", and Jazz shakes his head after fixing his hat a bit, "No, you know I wouldn't do that to anybody.", and Courtney shakes her head, "No, I'm with Duncan and you know that.", and Abel grins before turning to the male cabin and throwing a rock at the door and it makes a loud bang. Duncan, who is shirtless, kicks open the door and looks at the two of them. "You keep fucking hitting the cabin with those rocks?", Jazz looks around and begins to say, "No, it was…", but Abel isn't around, and Courtney moves away from Jazz a bit.


End file.
